The Fallout
by liquidgarnet
Summary: One night is all it takes to ruin Haley and Nathans lives, will their blossoming relationship survive the fallout? (Please RR I suck at summaries)


Title: The fallout (Part 1/?)  
  
Author: Lauren Rating: R (Language and some disturbing situations) Summary: One night that changed everything in Nathan's life, forcing him to realize that his life is crumbling at the seams, only comforted by the fact he has Haley. He doesn't know that same night has ruined her life also.  
  
Notes: Post With Arms Outstretched, may be some spoilers for future eps but I doubt it.  
  
Well this is my first post on this board and my first Haley/Nathan fanfic, because I just caught up on all the past episodes and realized how much I love this couple. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.  
  
If her eyes remained closed it would not end, the warmth wouldn't be stolen away it would still be there. The flutter of breath on her cheek would never leave and her heart would never break. She knew better though, and as much as sleep tempted to pull her back in, she forced her eyelids open. The peach ceiling above blurred by sleep, which she rubbed away quickly.  
  
Haley knew better then to listen to her heart, it always caused trouble so when the urge to turn and look at him sprung up she knew better then to listen. She was a smart capable woman, who knew turning and looking would be wrong. However, despite her heads insistent pleas to just squirm from beneath his arms, she turned. And she saw what her heart wanted to and her head wanted to ignore.  
  
He was still fast asleep, eyes shut tightly, his face absolved of all worry, no more furrowed brow, just peace. She began to wonder what it would feel like to trace the contours of his face, her fingers itched to palm the soft skin of his cheek and slide her thumb along his lips. She fought that urge.  
  
Haley knew she was strong but why did all that strength suddenly feel gone. A pile of mush at his feet was all she had become and it had begun to scare her. No one made her weak, not Lucas, not her parents. No one had the power to make her stomach twist in knots with nervousness, except him.  
  
Standing from the bed, she watched his face tense as he struggled to recapture the warmth that fled from his arms. When his grasping stopped, his eyelids began to flutter, confusion causing his brows to furrow. She did not move from the edge of the bed, her feet were firmly planted in the plush carpet and that's the way she liked it. From now on no more puddle of mush, it was too fast and it would never work.  
  
Although the completely different world thing had become a common teen stereotype, she could not help buy into the propaganda. There were always going to be the rumors, pointing, snickering and some how she had been willing to live with it before now. Her stomach gave a jump as his dark eyes raked over her t-shirt clad body, a shiver racing along her spine at the intensity he managed to convey with one mere look.  
  
No more, puddle of mush.  
  
There was a moment Haley wanted to speak; the words were poised on her tongue and everything. The monologue on cheerleaders and jocks vs. her kind, class systems in school and how intermingling was doomed, it didn't want to come out though. Her eyes had caught site of that slow drowsy smile that spread across his face when he was content. Muscles rippling as he stretched his limbs out languidly, before fixing her with another mellow glance. The tension had all but disappeared from her body with that and she knew her words were lost.  
  
"Come back to bed, its early" Something in the way he said that stole the breath from her lungs, it was so easy for him to make her heart give a jump and start thumping against her rib cage at an unhealthy speed. Nathan Scott didn't even seem to take notice of his affect anymore, words were not thought out, just said. In the beginning Haley had been a plan, one that if succeeded would de throne Lucas from the star player position. Now Nathan could barely see past the beauty of her eyes when a sheen of tears swept in or how her auburn tresses caught the early morning light and shone.  
  
Haley bit her lip, mentally chastising herself for what was to come. She knew before her feet began to move that she had officially become a pile of mush once again, but it no longer seemed to bother her. She couldn't say no to him, not when he looked so cute, hair mussed, eyes only half open in a sorta drowsy awareness.  
  
Slipping back into his arms, head falling onto his broad shoulder, it was like finding something she didn't know she'd lost. The seconds ticked by where all that came was the chirping of birds outside the window, the rising sun trickling in from beneath the heavy blinds.  
  
"What's gonna happen on Monday" She sighed, there was something about his voice that told her he was scared and it surprised her. He was after all the king of the school, rich, popular, why was he asking her how school would be. Because things change, people change. "I don't know" Her eyes met his and for a moment he stared transfixed, watching the emotions flicker through her brown orbs, before nodding in quiet acceptance. The lapse into silence was comfortable, Nathan's fingers toying with Haley's auburn hair, while her fingertips massaged his scalp. It was an odd routine of caresses, one they settled into like lovers.  
  
"We can't stay here forever" Haley realized aloud, she knew it in her mind but still protested voicing the conclusion. She could feel him shift a little, eyes scanning the partially shadowed room, the comfort began to wear off, and as if he had been doused with cold water, he began to sit up. Fully awake and aware everything looked different, the day was new but the past still clung to him and the running had helped; helped prolong the inevitable.  
  
"Nathan?" Voice hoarse from the remnants of sleep, Haley shook herself awake again, eyebrows knit in confusion as her eyes took in his tense body. Rubbing a hand through his coarse black hair, a sigh tumbled past his lips and he was up tearing through the room in search of his shoes, tossing a few items from his way. Avoiding her eyes was easier then answering the questions, he would find in them. He had parents to scrutinize his every move, to demand answers to his screw-ups, Haley just understood. She let it pass; knowing when the words came to him, nothing would stop the answers from coming forth.  
  
Sitting back on her knees she found her eyes glued to his movements, he moved with such grace, she had to force back a chuckle as the words Keith had used sprang back into her mind. "Nathan" He stopped, turned away from her but still within arms reach, which caused her to tug forcefully on his letter jacket until he finally faced her again. "Stop being the roadrunner and kiss me" There was something in the way her eyes had softened, lips twisting into an angelic grin that made his head dip down until the moment their lips met. It was one of the few kisses, they had shared.  
  
Nathan felt the desperation in it, and the pure agonizing longing that crept into his stomach and grabbed a hold. The warmth of her cheek beneath the pad of his calloused thumb, it was home. She tasted like strawberry lip balm and smelled of citrus fruits, inexpensive and fresh, all he needed. Soon he found himself pulling away to take a breath, their foreheads still touching in post-kiss bliss. Nathan knew it wouldn't last, he would have to leave and things outside her room would become complicated and messy. He couldn't stop it from happening all he could do was grasp her hand in his a little tighter and prove he was there. His pulse had quickened but began to slow a hypnotic warmth placating his cold body, until he could feel nothing more then the desire to be wrapped around her again.  
  
He could not though and regretfully he stepped back a few paces seeing the disappointment flash in her eyes. "I gotta go" His eyes darted to the shut door and back to her, weighing his options even though he knew there were none. "I know but to make it to that door you have to let go of my hand, unless you want me to introduce myself to the neighborhood half naked" There was a glimmer of happiness in her eyes that made her smile seem all the more genuine and forced a quirk of his own lips. "I know you just make leaving a little hard" "What can I say I'm a minx" His brows rose and she gave a one-shoulder shrug "Okay so not but still just let me have my moment" Nathan smiled a little wider, brushing a lock of fallen hair from her cheek, her wide eyes meeting his own again. "You know I'd do anything for you" The statement made her heart explode in joy but she contained it. "I know, it scares me a little" his turn to shrug, suddenly shy something that made her more aware of how adorable he could be. "I gotta go" Haley heard the words again and shook her head tugging at his arm a little which he didn't resist until his knees met the edge of her peach colored mattress. "Hales you know I'd rather be here then listen to my dad wail on me but my mom might be worried not every night her son collapses on a basketball court"  
  
The way the words came out made her shiver at the memory, the feeling in her stomach as she watched him fall came rushing back and she forced the tears to stay back, rather poorly. He was cupping her cheek before she could bow her head. "Look I'm sorry, I know you've heard that a lot but you know I would never do that again" "I know" She summoned a smile for his sake the dread lingering in her stomach even as he pulled her in for another slow kiss. The kind that sent sparks shooting from her lips to her toes. "I'll call you later" It was a promise that he intended to keep and she could see that. It did not stop her from doubting the future, it was all becoming too rocky to navigate. "Hales, I promise I'll talk to you soon" Nathan watched her as he placed a kiss on the inside of her hand, backing up until he met the door and was forced to look away and walk away.  
  
The moment his eyes had left hers and the familiar smell of his cologne was the only remnants left, she scowled. There was a palpable emptiness that had already begun to claw away at her and she couldn't resist pulling the pillow he'd recently used onto her lap, breathing in the smell of him.  
  
"God I'm sad" Haley spoke aloud tossing the pillow back to the end of the bed "Shower, then find a life"  
  
TBC  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
